shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rena Scheris Tearson
Dragon of Courage |nationality = Japanese Atlantean Elf |affiliations = '' Renako Kuina Tearson '' Tearson Family '' Team "Dragons" |occupation = School Student Summoner of ice magic |status = Alive |birth place = Dragon's Maw |guardian ghost= TBA |birthday = May 17 |age = 18-19(debūt) |hair = Medium Periwinkle |height = 161 cm (5'3") |weight = 100 lbs (49.kg) |eyes = Light icy turquoise |family = '' Mikoto Maria Tearson (Mother, Missing) '' Rendorf Tearson (Father) '' Renako Kuina Tearson (Older Twin Sister) '' Christopher Tearson (Uncle) '' Vincent Vyron Tearson (grandfather,Deceased†) '' Ayeka Nayru Tearson (grandmother) }} is one of the final chosen dragon warrior. She is the Younger twin sister of Renako Kuina Tearson. Personality as a young child. Rena was magically gifted young girl whose dream is to have her family reunited with others. however she uses her special unique unnamed ice powers to use. perhaps it may happen but when she discovers she cannot change the past from the present. however she can somehow understand and learn to accept the present for what it is now. however little within Rena she was always a worried yet shy type of a person. when she was only little back then. however as she grow up she was a quiet bashful yet friendly who cared for her family as well as her half-brother's friends. She has been described as a kindhearted girl which is known to be quite known of her uneasily shyness. she is able to focus on something by herself and face things with teamwork But when she is needed. she also a little clumsy at times.but she seems to be semi-outgoing and yet calm. however she also has a little bit of a romantic side at times which she becomes rather being quite embarrassed of things. however unlike her older twin sister Renako. she can be seen always blushing a lot but for Rena she use to be a quite the scarred cat when it comes to scary ghosts or monsters. this was a ruining gag that she has a bad case of goosebumps. despise of her Jolly persona, Rena likes to annoy her older twin sister. however Renako in particular, was easily provoked by her happiness and lack of respect While assuming her jolly persona Rena was noticed by her older twin sister of her jolly personally when she was always happy all the time Character Relationships *The daughter to Lord Rendorf Tearson and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf **The younger Twin sister to Renako Kuina Tearson *The Half-Sister to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf *The Aunt to Milliam "Millie" Thūrwolf Appearance she had short Medium periwinkle hair, with atlantean elf pointy ears, with light icy turquoise eyes., however According to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi she may be Identical to her older twin sister Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip as she got a bit older. she now wears brown shoes with white stockings and a dark blue skirt. with a dark purple sweater-vest with a long sleeve shirt with hot pink lining. with her late great-grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson's cloak in a form of a hood Weapon :See More: Atlantean Crystal Sword & Shield Miscellaneous Skills *'Professional ice sculpture maker:' *'Professional Artist': *'Professional Puppeteer': *'Amphibious': Much like her older twin sister Renako, Rena can spend most of her time underwater much longer, and she was a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater with great ease Ice Dagon Skills *'Mini Ice Dragon': *'Medium Ice Dragon': *'Large Ice Dragon': History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about her past other then was born at Dragon's Maw with her older twin sister Renako. this states that Rena was only special young girl with mysterious magical ice powers, who is Mikoto Maria Tearson and Lord Rendolf's younger daughter. She later received a magical gift of cryokinesis at a very young age without noticing. later on she was later under the care of great-grandmother Ayaka Nayru Tearson when she was little to train. Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Rena was present with her father and sister when her mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf was coming home from the hospital. however she was shocked to see her half-brother for the first time in years Doing the Timeskip reawakening her abilities After the Timeskip Name Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from "Rena"(Melody) and her middle name "Scheris" (Above Holy) Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf